The invention relates in general to grinding mills and in particular to a granulator for converting large chunks of scrap articles such as unfired scrap pottery and ceramic into granulates for reuse in making slurry for molding finished articles.
During the manufacture of pottery and ceramic articles there is a considerable amount of wasted material, such as articles accidentally broken prior to firing, while unmolding the articles or during storage prior to firing, and dried out slurry overflowing from the molds. In addition there is a very large amount of rejects and scrap, which all add up to a sizable proportion of the tonnage of raw material purchased by a manufacturing plant in a given period of time. A similar problem is present in other manufacturing operations such as, for example, in the manufacture of thermoplastic articles.